


Hitch

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Barrier Breaker [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: First meet with your weird leader





	1. Unexpected intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Light novel in Chinese  
> Kinda short

为什么会变成这样的呢？

在「那件事情」已经成为定局后的的第三天，勇者大人——这家伙站在了我的门前。

因为事前已经被打过招呼，我并没有多么惊慌。

虽然不太擅长应对这个家伙，但只是来拿一份资料的话，应该不会有什么大问题。

普通地请他落了座，端上茶水后独自走向房间。

一心打算在最短时间里找出需要的资料，我并没有注意到勇者大人什么时候跟着我走进了房间。

而在我停下脚步准备去拉开柜门的时候……

「哇啊」

一个黑影出现在了我的侧后方。

被从身后忽然冒出来的勇者大人惊吓到的我，因为和他撞在一起而双双摔倒了。

痛痛痛痛痛。

我整个人向后仰倒，其中一只拖鞋也从脚上滑了出去。

腰背部狠狠撞在地板上，尾椎的地方传来一阵剧痛。

而失去平衡的勇者大人，则以一种看起来不太雅观的姿势，趴倒在了我的双腿之间。

更该死的，这家伙慌忙中乱抓的右手，还恰巧按在了我的胸上。

——卧槽啊啊啊啊啊。

一瞬间，我的表情发生了前所未有的变化。

……虽然这么说可能有点失礼，但我的乳峰可说十分傲人。

如果诸君是女人的话应该能够理解，当丰满的胸部被大力击打时，所受到的痛苦要更甚于击打其他部位。

所以我的脸色之所以会变化，完全是因为这种感觉非常难受。

像是小说或者漫画作品中所描绘的「脸红心跳的感觉」，我是既没有余裕、又没有心情去体会。

——话说早几十年前的作品都已经不会再用这种套路了好吗？！

 

总之，这就是现在的状况。

「……呃，」

室内的空气仿佛也凝固了。我们两人保持着这样难堪的姿势僵持了好久后，勇者大人从喉咙深处发出了像是被挤压的火鸡一样的声音。

像是努力地想说出些什么。与此同时，他十分僵硬地、一点一点地抽回了手。

「…………」

……不，比起组织语言道歉，你这家伙倒是先起来啊。

我无言地瞪视着他。

话说，因为很尴尬，所以我自己现在也处于僵直状态。

如果不是这样的话，我早就推开这家伙自己站起来了吧。

因为体位不便的关系，当然应该是压在上面的那个人先起来才对。

趴在我上方的家伙困难地咽了一口唾沫，接着开始认真地凝视起了我的眼睛。

行了行了我知道你不是故意吓到我的了快起来吧……

 

「那什么……我现在说我是Homo还来得及吗？」

「——你是傻逼吗啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

满血复活。

 


	2. Inappropriate things

 

「话说，别随便进女孩子的房间啊。」

「啊？没什么特别的吧，这不是和我的房间一样吗。」在物品杂乱的方面上。

「…………你是想自己出去还是我把你扔出去。」

不知为何能听到他的弦外之音，总之我忍不住挽起了袖子。

「呜哇好可怕」

「——扔出去啊！」

面对着夸张地缩起肩膀的这个家伙。

我忍不住怒吼道。

……不过，虽然这么说，但我是个法师。

虽然也不至于到弱不禁风的程度，但是在训练量和力气上的确比一般的战士要弱。

再加上对面的男人可是「那个」。

传说中的勇者。

剑术和武技方面的大师，西方森林中活跃的游侠，从死亡之沼中拯救了男爵夫人的英雄，总之就是那么一回事。

拥有这许多荣誉称号的强大男人，现在正在我的房间里随意地四处打量。

常理来讲，凭我的身体条件是难以实行「把他扔出去」这个举动的。

……不，等一下，说到底，我为什么要和他比拼力气呢。

我是个法师啊。

一边懊悔于自己忽然变得迟钝的思维，我一边摸向了扣在腰间的法杖。

就在这时——

「呜哦哦哦哦哦哦」

像是发现了新大陆一样，那家伙的眼神一下亮了起来。

而他目光投向的位置——

「不、不要随便乱看啊」

抓着匆忙拿到手的法杖，我的手腕已经挥舞了起来。

浮空术。

或许是危急时刻的爆发力吧。

在这家伙的手指触摸到「那个」之前，我的魔法先一步启动了。

顺利地将之漂浮到了半空，光圈环绕着带着一脸不可思议的表情的这个家伙。

而我的下一个动作——

身体的反应快过大脑。

在瞬间，所有关于魔法师的常识都被抛在脑后。

我飞身扑了出去。

 

「小、小贝琪」

————哗啦

着地。

并不是「这家伙」，而是我。

准确地说，我抱着那箱同人志以足球运动员的姿势飞越半个房间，安全滑落到了另一头的地板上。

「………………………………」

就在一瞬间之内。

甚至还没有漂浮到最高点的「那家伙」，目瞪口呆地注视着我的全套动作。

「……所以说给我出去啦！」

 

 


End file.
